


〔授權翻譯〕The Trick is Slick Code

by conejodejulio



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond knows how to use a computer, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not SPECTRE Compliant, Wooing, 中文字數11000+
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conejodejulio/pseuds/conejodejulio
Summary: Bond決定要以Q絕對能理解的方式來追求Q--借助科技!與此同時，Q強烈懷疑Bond只是想要一台新的Aston Martin或別的什麼。





	1. The mobile app 手機應用程式

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trick is Slick Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060562) by [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02). 



> By譯者：這篇文是少數的Bond有點擅長電腦和科技的設定。（當然作為頂級間諜和資深特工我相信他本來也不是多差，但這篇文裡的設定算是高於平均值）  
> 原文還沒寫完，但沒有意外的話應該是HE。原作姑娘Castillon02乾脆地給了授權，謹此感謝。

Q轉醒的時候發現Mephistopheles和Beethoven(*1)不是睡在平常慣睡的地方，而是蜷在他身邊——他慢了一拍才理解道，那想必是先前帶著Bond體溫的位置。

Bond已經悄悄走了，當然。他已經得到他想要的，而他可不是想跟同事一起吃一頓可能很尷尬的早餐。噢，嗯，也不是Q還有任何不同的期待。

他打著呵欠伸伸懶腰，享受著身上還沒褪去的痠疼。噢沒錯，Bond也許已經溜了，但昨晚可是千真萬確。Q花了一點時間欣賞自己身上從胸口一路往大腿灑落的緋紅吻痕，他得照照鏡子看屁股上有沒有。

Q伸手拿眼鏡，然後僵住了。他的筆記型電腦，他放在床邊桌上的，是開著的。

_早安，美人(beautiful man)_ ，登入畫面上有這麼一小段，灰色小視窗襯著平淡無奇的黑色文字。

_Shit shit shit_ 的摩斯電碼沿著他的脊椎神經一路往下跳。Q唯一安心的是這台是他家用的筆記型電腦，Bond無法藉此得到任何機密的官方資訊。不會有原型機的設計圖，不會有能取得那些原型機的密碼——當然不會有那台新的Aston的任何相關內容，也許Bond就是在找這個。問題是，Bond的主要目的是春宵一度而Aston是附帶的，抑或恰恰相反？

天。這就是他跟一個雙零特工睡了的後果。Q一手抹過臉，另一手一如往常地打進他的密碼。損害管理還是趕快動手的好。

他的舊密碼沒有失效。也許表示Bond沒有惡意？或只是表示Bond足夠聰明，知道要是他試圖讓Q被自己的電腦鎖在外面，Q會從他可愛的蛋蛋把他吊起來。特別是 _這台_ 電腦，當初東拼西湊起來的也用了好些年，現在一跑點複雜的東西就過熱，但完全足以應付他的休閒用途。

這台電腦裡有亂七八糟的五行詩，故意化簡為繁的荒唐機械設計。苛刻尖銳的怒罵，對於白天必須禮貌應對而無法告訴對方他們是如何無比地無知又煩人的傢伙們（其中不只一篇是針對Bond的，那個 _毀車不倦的混蛋_ ）。當他開心或傷心或孤單時看的電影，先前來自家庭成員、朋友、前輩、愛人的信件掃描檔或電子郵件複本——在他成為Q之前的多愁善感的、令人難為情的產物。

Bond在他屁股裡的舌頭就沒這麼有侵略性。

至少Q是這麼想的，直到他確認完了系統，發現Bond只有裝上了那個登入問候程式然後就乖乖地登出了。

Q皺起眉，重新檢查了一次，然後得到相同的結果。奇怪。如果是他能碰到Bond的電腦，他也許會——好吧，也許會，也許不會。畢竟他想的話隨時都能鑽進Bond的電腦，他只是還沒動手罷了。

Q檢查那個問候程式有沒有任何不妥，但只發現了Bond（或Bond僱來寫這個app的不管哪個人）讓這個程式配合時間早晚（晚上不會說「早安」）在七句不同的親暱愛語間輪替。

Bond到底在玩什麼把戲？或是這種行為只是類似捏Q的鼻子的作弄？

Q讓那個程式留著。把它刪掉感覺好像讓Bond贏了，某種意義上。被稱為「美人」沒什麼不對——他 _確實_ 好看，就算Bond這麼說也許只是為了左右他。留點東西提醒他Bond的舌頭有多棒也沒什麼不對（還有他的老二，他的手，他的肩膀，他的......嗯，不考慮後續的話，那確實是 _非常_ 美好的一晚。）

Q還是改了自己的密碼。Bond的招式不會奏效第二次。

 

*1：Q的貓--Beethoven貝多芬就不用說了吧，Mephistopheles是浮士德作品中的魔鬼

***

Bond下一趟任務的裝備包含一把槍和無線電。沒有那支漂亮的狙擊步槍，沒有那支閃光信號筆（技術上來說不會爆炸），而且絕對沒有那輛加了配備的Aston。Bond可以把這當作Q對他入侵筆電的報復，或只是表示高潮並不會讓Q給他特殊待遇；兩個理由都是真的。

然而Bond沒有抱怨，『一如往常地有效率，Q。』Bond說，語氣裡帶著某種似乎也許是誠心誠意的讚賞。但不管怎麼說，他不是在嘲弄地提及兩人曾經有過的，他們兩個搭在一起怎麼都稱不上「有效率」。Bond還在離開的時候還顯然充滿感情地用屁股輕輕撞了他一下，不可能被誤解為侵略性的帶著玩心而且柏拉圖得古怪的一碰。

Q瞟著他的背影，一肚子懷疑。難道每個Bond睡過的人到後來都會得到這種奇怪的碰屁股的感情表達，還是什麼的？

五分鐘之後，也就是大概在Bond搭上前往機場的計程車一分鐘之後，Q伸手往褲子口袋裡拿他的私人手機，然後發現只有一片空空蕩蕩。

Bond摸走了他的手機。他的 _手機_ 。Q確認了Bond的位置，正準備要衝去Heathrow機場對他咆哮的時候，Q最欣賞的屬下之一Kirs奔過來把手機塞給他。

『他說把這個給你。』他說，眼睛裡燃燒著疑問。

『呃，謝謝。只是在跑一些測試。』Q對他保證。這話就像他大部分的謊話，糟得很故意。直接說出Bond開始偷他的東西並不怎麼明智，讓Kirs自己做出更無害的結論比較好。

Kris如同預期地放鬆下來。『當然了，長官，』他說，眨了眨眼，『我就不打擾了。』希望他們認為Bond拍了下流的自拍以幫助Q在他離開的期間保持溫暖，或是其他同樣糟糕但他可以處理的東西。如果不是這樣想，Q的其中幾個下屬會出於方向走偏的報復而無比樂意地偷走Bond的任何一切所有物，導致狀況可能演變成外勤特工和技術幕僚的衝突，而Q不需要這種麻煩。

而Bond本人，事實上，就是Q不需要的麻煩。如果在他沒有惹是生非的時候不是這麼令惱怒地稱職又性感就好了。（而有時候在他惹是生非的時候也是這麼令人惱怒地稱職又性感，更糟。）

Q退回自己的辦公室檢查他的手機。雖然這支是他的私人手機而不是公務手機，仍然有足以讓他在不論身在何處都能當下回應公務上緊急狀況的配備。如果Bond想辦法成功染指了這支手機，他就能溜進MI6的系統找到能利用的弱點，找到密碼去取得他不需要的資訊或原型機。這是Bond基於他在Q的筆電裡搜尋未果而對於弄到那台Aston的第二次嘗試？哼嗯。

Bond不是Silva，但在Skyfall的大混亂之後，Q已經準備好把任何試圖滲透進他的支部的人撕成貓餅乾般的渣渣。他把手機接上獨立的電腦以便做安全掃描，不管在Bond把手機丟回給Kris前的那幾分鐘內刺探或偷走了什麼，他會找出來的。Q輸入了密碼。

螢幕鎖解開時，Bond的呢喃從手機喇叭低低地滾出來，『午安，Sweetheart。』就像抹在屁股上的蜂蜜，只有在你真的、的確喜歡那個屁股時，才會覺得令人愉快。而Q在微笑。Fuck。

與此同時，Bond的臉也正對著他，愉悅讓他的眼角起了皺紋：他 _確實_ 拍了一張自拍，還設成了Q的桌面。

Q跑了掃描、翻了翻手機的主頁面，發現Bond下載了跟Q家裡筆記型電腦上那個類似的問候app，而且這一個包含語音功能。除了語音模式，這個創作app的人（Bond？當然不是）也提供了語音轉文字的選項，令人感謝。

在換回原本的桌面之後（Messier 81(*2)的圖片，他最喜歡的星系），Q開了app的文字模式。他無法想像在下一次開會的時候打開手機然後Bond就這麼對他呢喃出聲。或是該說，也不是不能想像，那個畫面就跟有Bond插手的所有事情一樣災難。

Bond做出的唯一其他改變是他加了一個待辦事項的單子到手機的記事簿：

 

_待辦事項：_

_看一集《翻新中古車(Wheeler Dealers)(*3)》。你會喜歡的。_  
_想著我，用手給自己好好來一發，我也會想著你同樣來一發_  
_記得偶爾休息_  
_9月28日晚上八點在La Conche晚餐_  
_我_

  

Q的手指在大腿上輕敲著。如果Bond以為Q會因為大名鼎鼎的007還想來第二次就陷入狂喜，他就想錯了。

然而，這不表示Q不能去要他能得到的部份。

Q（再次）改了他的密碼。然後在他回家的路上繞道前往Bond的公寓，裡面堆滿了拆到一半的箱子，一疊又一疊的書，大部頭的歷史類散文攙雜著熱銷排行榜的動作類、神秘類、懸疑小說平裝本。怎麼會有從事Bond這種工作的人會喜歡讀叫《 _人骨拼圖_ (The Bone Collector)(*4)》的東西？然後從那個跳到相對嫻靜的瑪波小姐(Miss Marple)(*5)？

無所謂，如同他其餘私人面，Bond選書的品味也許註定是無解之謎，至少對Q而言。

Q的回敬是一張黃色的便利貼，貼在Bond意外地很跟得上時代的電腦的螢幕上。

 

_待辦事項：_

_看一本Rex Stout(*6)的小說。你會喜歡的。_  
_想著我並且歸還你的裝備_  
_記得去醫療部報到  
_ _和我吃午餐（細節後詳）  
_ _享受被從單子上劃掉的感覺_

 

 

 

\---

 

*2) Messier 81：大熊座的一個星系，因為星等較低亮度較高，是天文愛好者的熱門觀測對象

*3) Wheeler Dealers：英國製作公司Attaboy TV為Discovery製播的真人實境節目，每集選一款品牌經典車款，然後把破爛老舊的中古車翻新變回適合公路行駛的好車

*4) The Bone Collector人骨拼圖：Jeffery Deaver在1997年撰寫的小說，1999年有改編成電影，內容算推理辦案類，有當時很年輕的Angelina Jolie和Denzel Washington

*5) Miss Marple：阿嘉莎克莉斯蒂Agatha Christie筆下的女偵探，是一個住在鄉下小村莊的老太太

*6) Rex Stout：美國作家1886-1975，以偵探小說聞名，在多項相關獎項獲得提名或獲獎，作品相當多

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Kindle 電子書閱讀器

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond約了Q出去，而Q決定不管後果如何，那是留給未來的自己的麻煩。

『晚安，親愛的，』Bond的聲音打破Q臥室的靜默，『該更新了。』正立起膝蓋讓Mephistopheles得以窩在雙腳間垂落的被單下，Q警惕地看了床邊桌上的手機一眼，拿起手機讓心不在焉地讀著的Rex Stout小說掉到身邊的床墊上。

確實，手機上顯示著Bond的app—TellYou Later的更新通知。Q稍微研究了一下，發現更新通知不同於app的固定問候，並沒有純文字的選項。上帝保佑，請所有的更新提醒在23:00出現，除了貓咪之外不會有任何目擊者。

Silva駭進MI6的回憶湧上心頭，但Bond不是Silva，差得遠了。Q閉上眼深深呼吸，鼓起勇氣按下了「下載更新」的按鈕。

幸運地，當他再次睜開眼，面對的不是破壞系統的病毒或不恰當的惡作劇。如常的『晚安，sugar plum』文字訊息出現了，然後一段新的語音訊息播放出來：

『一如往常，說我死了的報告真是大大地言過其實。』Bond說，然後一陣乾啞的大笑。

在這次更新的幾個小時前，Q收到了馬尼拉一場爆炸的報告，而Bond身體裡的追蹤器失效了。Q沒有擔心。完全沒有。真的。Bond搞出爆炸的紀錄長長一串，但因此而死的紀錄並不存在。

但Bond出外勤時連明信片都沒給他寄過。從來沒有。現在他們上了一次床，也許試探著看會不會有第二次，Bond就直接把狀況更新傳到他的手機？

一陣不舒服的暗流湧過。Q曾猜想過也許Bond想要的不僅僅一夜春宵，而這證實了他的猜測。但Bond會是想要一輛車或一件設備這麼簡單嗎？還有什麼能讓他這樣做？

絕對有可能是因為Bond想從Q這裡得到設備。Q支部車庫裡有一台幾乎完成的Aston Martin，而Q也還沒給Bond分派另一輛車。也許Bond推薦的節目，關於修復經典車款並相當精彩的《 _翻新中古車Wheeler Dealers_ 》，就是他對這方面的暗示？

或者，也許Q想得太多了，他是想要Q的屁股？Q的老二？Q自認在床上的表現還是相當不錯的。但身體的話Bond已經得到過了，而Q懷疑Bond會僅僅為了再來一次而這麼費心費力。

會不會是Bond想要什麼機密情報，也許是為了某個私仇宿怨？但他當然知道Q會支援他，只要他開口，Q會給他需要的裝備，不管是不是官方的任務。

或者，也許Bond不知道。這是在試著鞏固Q對他的忠誠？為了維持Q對他沒有二心，Bond認為自己需要——賄賂，或提醒，或不管Bond覺得這是什麼？他覺得Q不會竭盡全力而會有所保留？

Q心情一下子差了。如果他刪了那個app、把Bond電腦上的便利貼扯掉、然後找人開著飛機飛到菲律賓去在天空上對Bond寫「去你的」，也是他活該。

但話說回來，Bond是在跟他聯繫，而如果除了Bond和他沒有人有這個app，那這是個相當隱密的聯絡方式。如果Bond在Q把這個app刪掉之後用來聯絡什麼重要的事，到頭來Q只會因為讓自尊受損的怒氣影響工作而踢死自己。

而且，當他有那個心情的時候，Bond錄下的聲音能讓他從耳尖一路紅到肚子，直到他深感興趣的老二。Q也許同樣能聰明地利用Bond的計畫，直到Bond明白這是他玩不贏的遊戲。

那個app留下來了。Q打電話回去確認了Bond的任務狀態，而當滿意地得知Q支部正為他竭盡所能，Q再次撿起了書並也重拾了注意力：Bond活著，活蹦亂跳地，而當Bond回來，Q會在他厭倦這個遊戲之前稍微陪他玩一玩，就這樣，不會有更多別的了。

當看到一個段落，他把書放到床頭櫃上。被這個聲音召喚的Mephistopheles扭動著深色的身軀從被子底下鑽出來窩到他腳邊，Beethoven像一團墨點般地蜷在他旁邊的枕頭上。

然後Q關了燈。他回想著舌尖上Bond的味道，回想Bond肌肉結實的大腿在自己手底下的顫抖；回想Bond在他敏感的會陰吮出一個吻痕時電流流過的感覺，在把舌頭探進Q的洞口前停下來低喃著下流的讚美；回想聽到時機特別恰好的挖苦時Bond滾過他耳邊的低低笑聲，起伏的兩具身體燙熱地緊緊貼著。

Q給自己擼了幾下。他撿起自己的手機，把Bond的app轉回語音模式。

『晚安，美人(beautiful man)。』

 

***

 

『午餐？』Bond問，把他的Walther PPK滑過Q的桌子。那把槍的狀況好得令人起疑。Bond本人就沒這麼好了，雖然跟穿著西裝看起來跟平常一樣好，但他是跛著走進Q支部的，歸功於大腿上被戳了需要縫十針的一刀。他也會因為腎臟的那一下重擊而尿幾天的血尿。並不是Q去挖了Bond的機密醫療紀錄。

『明天。』Q決定。他隔天不上班，而Bond還在任務後的休假中。『Purple Door，兩點。可以嗎？』Q問，說了一家他喜歡的摩洛哥餐廳。

Bond微笑起來。『我很期待。』他說，一跛一跛地走了。

哼嗯。他看起來是真的高興。這是Q剛好正中下懷地落入Bond的圈套？Bond認為他能把Q弄上床？或只是Bond熱愛摩洛哥料理？

 

***

 

Q隔天仔細打扮了。他要跟Bond出去，不管技術上來說這算不算個約會，如果他不好好打扮，會看起來像是一隻麻雀站在鸚鵡旁邊，而如果Q這一輩子的經歷證明了什麼，那就是他肯定不是麻雀。也許是烏鴉。某種聰明的鴉科鳥類。

所以他穿上了那件會讓他的屁股看起來像是想要一雙手來捧住的訂製長褲，能襯托他眼睛的那件綠色襯衫，花了心思讓他頭髮的狂野維持在一般人會覺得有吸引力的程度內。

坐在地鐵裡和走到餐廳的一路上，Q徒勞地試著讓自己的胃不要緊縮起來。沒什麼好擔心的。那是Bond，看在上帝的份上，而Q曾經在Bond帶著血污開著推土碾壓過異國市集時指揮他。他在床上也和Bond旗鼓相當。待在倫敦安靜角落之一Q最喜歡的餐廳裡的Bond應該是一片小蛋糕。

這沒什麼，Q想著，繞過了轉角。沒什麼重要的，也沒什麼好擔心。

Purple Door外面有一張木頭長椅，而Bond選擇了坐在那裡，不是在裡面等他。因為他就是活著來跟Q的預期作對，Bond穿得很休閒，牛仔褲和褪色的皇家海軍連帽長T，而且他正皺著眉看著一個——他腿上的那個是電子書閱讀器？一台Kindle(*1)？

Fuck。Q嚥了一下，抗拒著從褲子的腰帶環從把Bond拖過來然後親吻他讓所有人都看見的衝動。

Bond看見他就站了起來，把Kindle塞進他顯然相當大的牛仔褲前側口袋。『你看起來很棒(you look beautiful)。』他說。

他在任務的時候也說過這樣的話，對著目標的妻子。

『謝謝。』Q接受了他的恭維，『你看起來......很休閒。』Q讓自己的眼睛收進Bond的一切，從他藍色運動鞋上穿舊了散開的線頭，到連帽長T領口垂下來的繩子，專注地讓自己會永遠記得這個畫面。

『我們不是在工作場合，』Bond回答得簡單，『不需要太正式。』

『好吧，』Q說，『我們進去吧？』他為Bond按著門，然後跟在他身後走進去。

在點完了飲料之後，出乎Q意料的，Bond開始跟他討論菜單。他告訴Q他在Tagine(*2)家鄉吃到的這道菜餚，陶土鍋子的形狀，真正的醃漬檸檬和藏紅花的味道，燉煮得軟嫩的肉是如何幾乎要在叉子上散掉。這可能是Q聽到Bond出於自願地一口氣說最多話的一次。

『你怎麼會喜歡這些？』Bond問，一手繞著餐廳比劃了下表示整個摩洛哥菜系，『這畢竟不像中國菜或印度菜，每個街角你都能買到外帶。』

『確實不是，』Q遲疑了，但終究沒辦法讓自己用謊言面對Bond明顯的坦承相待，『我的鄰居來自Meknes(*3)，』他說，『我年紀相當小的時候就離開父母，而她喜歡照顧我。有些晚上我們分享披薩或咖哩，但我總是最愛她下廚的時候。她會做最棒的couscous(*4)。』他等著Bond詢問離開父母的那部份，就像所有聽到這段故事的人一樣。

然而Bond沒有，『我的Charmain姑姑在她因為年紀大而過世前有一段時間是我的監護人，她其實是我的姑婆。她完全不會做飯，我因此開始學著自己弄幾道，但她非常有活力，夏天的假期帶我去很多長途健行和旅行。』

『她聽起來是個不簡單的女人。』Q說，想像著哪種個性能搞定就算當時年紀小但肯定也相當難對付的小Bond。也許跟現在比當時還更加青出於藍。

『每當我們造訪一個新的城市，她就會把我丟在那個城市裡，』Bond說，『然後她會告訴我，如果我能比她早找到回旅館的路她就買個零食給我，但要是我比她晚，隔天所有行程就都由她決定，也就是肯定會包含去參觀襪子歷史博物館之類，而且如果我惹出任何法律問題，要自己付保釋金。有幾次結果我們兩個都在旅館的走廊一起往我們的房間衝。』

Q彎起嘴角，『那你贏了嗎？』

『贏了一次。』Bond說，回他一個笑，『第一次，她用她的拐杖把我絆倒了。第二次我就跳過去了。』

他們的侍者打斷了這一刻，詢問他們是否已經決定好主菜。

Q看著Bond要了茄子沙拉和小羊肉塔吉，意識到自己對Bond滋生的溫暖感情，對那個曾經的男孩和現在他現在成為的男人，某種他只能稱為......鍾情(fondness)的暖意。

Shit。Bond真的是高手。他以為Bond會誘惑他，結果Bond來了溫情脈脈的這麼一招。而且，Q之前還樂在其中。

事實上，Q現在仍然樂在其中。

坐在桌子對面的Bond對上他的眼睛淺淺一笑，目光往等著Q點菜的侍者掃了一下。

Q回了Bond一個微笑，要了小扁豆沙拉和牛肉塔吉，然後利用桌子的掩蓋掏出手機，在手機上設了一個給晚一點的自己的提醒： _記得Bond是在利用你_ 。

話題轉往Q推薦的Rex Stout系列小說。Bond目前正讀 _The Rubber Band_ (*5)讀到一半。他昨天在Waterstones(*6)買了Kindle，下載了整個系列的前五集，而且如同Ｑ所預期的，他的確喜歡書裡的1930年代風格和個人助理兼解說者(*7)與他的天才老闆唇槍舌戰互相挖苦的關係。

『有點巧，不是嗎？』Bond問，眼裡閃過笑意。

『你是說從來不離開家的天才和他負責所有跑腿工作的認真探員？』Q說，『沒辦法說我有看出任何相似之處。不像 _Wheeler Dealers_ ，有一個人負責處理所有的機械，然後另一個一直把壞掉的車子帶回來給他修。』

『我就知道你會看！』Bond的表情亮起來，『你看了什麼車？你有沒有看Aston Martin的那集？』

他喜歡Bond相信他的時候，這點他能承認。就算現在，也有一陣可悲而愉悅的熱度在他身上奔流而過。Bond認為他值得關於Charmain姑姑的這個秘密。他向Bond證明了Bond可以信任他，就算只是看個他推薦的節目這麼簡單的事情。而且Bond也有來有往地真的看了一本Q推薦的書！

 _當然_ 看了Aston Martin的那集，你以為你在跟誰講話，Q回答他，緊緊抓住這刻的愉悅，仔細品味著。

Bond之後會跟他要回來的，他會讓Q知道什麼時候該付出代價。而同時，Q同樣地可以享受當下。

 

\----

**部份語句翻成中文很奇怪，我有按照意思稍做改動並且附上原文

*1) Kindle：電子書閱讀器，類似平板電腦的長相，但中文使用者的比例似乎比較低，可能因為kindle網站上賣的電子書幾乎沒有中文的，而且我個人覺得正常平板都可以取代這個功能（只要買得到同樣的電子書的話），不過看過實品的朋友表示色調之類確實比較接近紙本質感，感覺對眼睛負擔比較小。

*2) Tagine：北非傳統料理，用蓋子為倒漏斗狀的砂鍋燉煮蔬菜和肉類，可搭配麵包或薄餅

*3) Meknes：摩洛哥北部的一個城市

*4) Couscous：古斯米，也有譯做蒸粗麥粉，原料是麵粉和粗麥粉，做成小米的樣子，常見於北非，一般蒸熟後當主食，搭配肉類和蔬菜（看起來類似燴飯/丼飯），但也可以加杏仁和肉桂作成甜的（粥?）

*5) The Rubber Band：Ｒex Stout以Nero Wolfe作為主角的系列偵探小說的第三部（我個人沒有看過這個作者的書，但看來是類似Sherlock Holmes這樣偵探+助手的組合，同樣的人有一系列的故事）。書名直譯是「橡皮筋」，但這個「band」在故事裡指的是某一群人，也不是樂隊的那種band，故維持英文原名不翻譯。

*6) Waterstones：英國的連鎖書店

*7) PI narrator：我其實沒有查到PI是什麼，但（wiki上說）Rex Stout這系列的小說是以助理寫紀錄的角度敘事（就很像John Watson寫部落格的那種角度），內容會帶有大量的助理本人對各人物的觀察和想法，所以PI我就當成是personal XX，按照實際工作內容翻成個人助理，narrator本來就是解說者的意思

（而且這個個人助理是有錢拿的，因為這系列裡的偵探Nero Wolfe很不喜歡出門，所以所有的跑腿工作和收集資料都是由助理Archie Goodwin負責，雖然助理也住在Wolfe家，但名義上來說助理和廚子一樣都是Wolfe聘請的）（忽然感覺John真辛苦）

 

 


	3. Email 電子郵件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q和Bond開始了電子郵件的往返。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （來自作者的）內容警告：  
> 本章內容有著火的大樓，文裡的這棟大樓裡面只有壞人，並且沒有設定在特定的地點。幾個月前寫這一章的時候，我覺得高層大樓被烈焰吞噬這種畫面就算是放在007的文裡也太「動作片」了，而當Grenfell Fire大火讓這個場景變得太過真實的時候我非常非常難過。請安心地閱讀，我知道這樣的巧合有點過頭了，尤其在那場大火剛結束之後。如果你想要跳過火災的部份，那段是「003」開頭的，而且對於火勢沒有詳細描述。

『早安，honey。』Q滑開螢幕並關掉鬧鐘時Bond的聲音說，昨晚睡著前他忘了把app的語音模式關掉。

Q把Bond的app調回文字模式，確認了天氣，然後確認他的私人電子郵件——他早晨的例行公事。

他馬上就看到有一封信特別顯眼。Q故意先看別的。

首先是對於他最新的純粹出於好玩的設計的迴響，他接觸的專家提出了一些很有用的建設性批評，這非常棒。然後社交軟體——無趣，但對於維持他另外兩個假身份有其必要。再來的比較有趣，他在指導的一個大有可為的白帽子駭客對Q給他設下的難題提出了一個可能的解決方式，還不太糟糕。最後，Tanner寄了一封信來提醒他下個星期就是酒吧機智問答之夜，但那並不是MI6與MI5打對台而Q必須強制出席的重要比賽，還有個 _PS：我可能把你的私人e-mail給了007，因為我想你應該會感謝公家的伺服器上不會有他的老二照......_

太好了，現在MI6上下都認為007會寄老二照給他。真是美妙。

Q扭動著坐起來，義務性地在社交軟體上點了幾個讚，對著他對性愛玩具首次出擊得到的回饋思索地皺眉，然後終於點開了信箱裡他試圖忽略卻又最顯眼的那封。

Bond的email還在。05:30寄出的，比通常吵醒Q的鬧鐘早一個小時。信件主旨： _訂位_ 。

Q腦袋裡最傻的那一部份開始叨念著也許Bond的信會解釋他有預定和Q約會的計畫，接著列出他的那些預定，由「你是行政官」作為開頭，然後結尾是「不會想要弄得我們兩個都覺得無聊—— 一次就夠了，對吧？」

畢竟在他們共進午餐之後，Bond連要求在廁所裡用嘴來一次都沒有就走了，在他們共享了令人驚訝地愉快的午餐之後，這樣的拒絕令人困惑。至少他上一次任務時的表現也沒有任何不同，在頻道裡和Q調情，也和他所需情報來源的任何人調情和上床。 

他們的晚餐就在明天，看來優雅的撤退就在眼前，Bond會——

——Bond週到地轉寄了OpenTable(*1)的訂位提醒給他的約會對象，當Q放棄抵抗並打開郵件時發現。

Q把頁面往下捲動，電子郵件內容提醒他在Bond時髦的法國菜餐廳有八點的晚餐預約。一間他必須穿領子漿過的西裝去的餐廳，一件如果Q要這麼費心費力去穿上那Bond他媽的最好之後也費心費力的給他脫下來的西裝—— 

 _晚點見_ ，Bond在信尾寫著。 

來自Bond的第一封電子郵件，前所未有史無前例地，而Bond寄了OpenTable的訂位提醒和「 _晚點見_ 」給他。 

 _今晚見，n00b_ (*2)，Q回覆，多費了點力氣附帶了張一臉不為所動的自拍。 

如果那張自拍裡也有某種藝術的性感剛睡醒頭（Q已經把翹得最離譜的那幾撮按下來了），睡衣還掉下來剛好能瞥見露出的鎖骨——嗯，Q相信事在人為，他要確保關於晚餐的訂位Bond不作他想(that dinner reservations were the only kind Bond had)。

  

***

 

003抗議了，『我相信你會發現 _那群打手_ 正從樓梯上來——』 

『 _你會_ 發現，』Q開口的同時003低哼著和攻擊者搏鬥的聲音從通訊頻道中傳來，『在我說「你是個雙零特工，你應該要能像打保齡球瓶一樣把他們放倒」我就已經準備好踢你的屁股把你踢上螺旋梯，離開曾經是充滿情報而現在烈焰肆虐的地下室，朝著屋頂和你想出用讓你自己被抓起來這種絕妙方法滲透進可疑的對方基地時我徵用的空中支援。』 

『你知道，我發現讓自己被抓這種計畫向來還滿管用。』Bond在他身後說。 

『在007身上管用啊，』003呻吟著，但至少003的喘氣聲變了——他們在爬樓梯了。 

Q不需要轉身去確認Bond的反應，他散發出來的得意太明顯了。至少Bond似乎沒有因為他們錯過的晚餐而太過不悅。 

他們安靜地聽著003展示自己確實有能力把「那群打手」像保齡球瓶一般地打倒，特別因為003有先見之明地多帶了武器，而且那群打手人好到自己沿著樓梯一個一個排成一列。總共20樓，因為003的目標在建立他心懷不軌的組織總部時無法假裝成一個 _不怎麼成功_ 的房產大亨。

幸運地，003讓他自己被抓的計畫是發生在深夜，而現在已經是凌晨了，大樓裡除了「那群打手」沒有別人，而他們不知道的是在他們離開地下室之前，003就把他們的老大滅了。 

『你知道，他們實力不怎麼樣，』003在崩解的大樓發出的碎裂聲和呻吟聲中觀察著，『我想他們往頂樓爬累了就停在他們爬到一半的樓梯上了，可憐的傢伙們。』幾分鐘之後，在裝模作樣的喘息間，『好吧，我到樓頂了。我有看到一架直昇機。我們的？』 

『對，而且你要讓空中支援知道就是你。』Q歡快地說，『我跟他們說了要去接一個到處亂蹦而且跳YMCA(*3)的蠢蛋。』 

Bond在Q身後哼了一聲，Q彎起嘴角。 

『說是要接一個對他們打「Q遜斃了」的旗語的人怎麼樣？』003問。 

那棟塔就選了此時此刻發出了最巨大的爆裂聲。Q能看到那棟建築，幾乎整棟都已經被火焰吞噬了。 

『好吧好吧！  _It’s fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A_......』003低聲唱著，而Q看見他的手臂比劃著字母，然後有人把繩索從直昇機裡丟下去。003連忙抓住繩索，對直昇機伸出大拇指往上比了兩下，而直昇機也顯然考慮到人類乘客而儘快爬升到安全的地方。『你知道，我一直都想試著——喔Fuck——』003開始呸呸呸地吐，『沒人跟你說過有蟲，對吧？』 

『趁你還有機會的時候享受額外的蛋白質吧，』Q乾巴巴地說，完全不嫉妒003像個溜溜球一樣掛在直昇機下，『他們應該很快就會把你拉進直昇機裡。』 

『好吧，』003說，『還有，Q，我有拿到那個硬碟。』 

『你拿到——』Q已經對取得情報不報任何期望了。 

『對。』003說。 

『連同——』 

『對。』 

『幹得好。』Q虛弱地說，『幾乎彌補了你把那裡燒個精光。』 

『我本來還想看你會不會就放著我被火燒，』003大笑，『結果你逼我跳YMCA。』 

『那是你是個亂攪和的礙事鬼(being a spectacular cockblock)，不是因為你未經許可的縱火。』Q說，『就縱火的部份，你可以不搭飛機，搭船回家。交通資料會傳到你的手機。好好享受被巨大的水體包圍吧。離線。』 

『而你可以享受身邊一滴水都沒有，』003說，『離線。』 

Q意興闌珊地把任務後報告歸檔，後頸的毛髮在感覺到Bond的目光在他身上流連時像針刺般地立起來。 

『亂攪和的礙事鬼(A massive cockblock)(*)，嗯？』過了一會兒，Bond說，『你知道，我沒想到那還真精確。』 

(譯按：cockblock原詞是cock（丁丁）+block（阻擋）合成，所以多用來指刻意或無意間破壞「好事」害別人無法滾床單的人，也因此Bond在這裡說這個形容很精確，因為003壞了他和Q當晚的計畫）

『我們錯過訂位了。』Q告訴他，試著讓自己不要因為Bond(和Bond的老二)重新回到他當晚的計畫裡的可能性而顯而易見地像是重新活過來。 

『看看你的電子郵件。』Bond說。 

Q從他的口袋裡撈出電話，查了郵件。 

有另一封來自Bond的電子郵件，標題欄是「新訂位」。

 

_時間：當你結束拯救003的小命於字面意義上的水深火熱之中  
_

_日期：如上_

_地點：你辦公室的桌子  
_

_活動：晚餐和甜點_

 

『如何？』Bond問，彎起一邊嘴角。 

這是一個漫長的工作天，而Q覺得自己大概開始聞起來不太好了，但他該死的才不會拒絕在自己的桌子上要Bond的機會。『適合的替代方案，』他短暫地點了下頭，『再給我五分鐘把這邊收尾。』 

『我會帶著我們的泰國菜跟你在你的辦公室碰面。』Bond說，『別讓 _泰式雞肉咖哩_ 涼了。』他眨眨眼，離開了。 

Q毫不羞恥地讓眼睛一路跟著他的屁股。

 

***  

 

事實上Q花了超過15分鐘才到達他的辦公室，但Bond看來已經預料到了，因為幾分鐘之後他在Q開著的辦公室門上敷衍了事地敲了敲就把門在身後帶上，手裡拿著一個巨大的外帶紙袋。Bond徵用了一張半空的工作桌，然後令Q意外地，打開了袋子陸續擺出真正的盤子和銀質餐具，還有塑膠容器裡滿是蒸氣的外帶泰國菜。

當他聞到充滿香氣的咖哩和白米飯，Q的胃翻騰地發出聲音。軟嫩的雞肉，甘甜的洋蔥，馬鈴薯塊和烤過的花生一起煮進辛辣的美味醬汁——天啊，那裝在外帶容器裡看起來像天堂。他過去幾個小時只有靠茶和餅乾維生，而再之前的午飯是Kirs從Prat帶回來給他的起司三明治。

『在你垮掉前吃點東西。』Bond說，把盤子和叉子塞進他手裡。

Q動手把食物往自己的盤子裡堆，但他一直站著，大部份出於嘔那一口氣。去他的如果 Bond覺得Q不知道自己的極限在哪裡。

而Bond，當然，盛好了他自己的盤子之後就一屁股坐進了Q的辦公椅，那張椅墊柔軟而且腰部支撐很出色的椅子，而且——

Q在Bond對他挑起一邊眉毛時並拍拍大腿時才發現自己發出了抗議的聲音。『來吧，』Bond說，分開他的大腿，『我相信可以坐兩個人。』

Q嚥了一下，臉紅了。Bond的大腿很壯，灰色的西裝長褲下包裹著結實發達的肌肉，也許甚至坐得下兩個Q。『別傻了，』Q說，雖然動搖地往前走了一步，『吃晚餐的時候有一個成年男人坐在你腳上這種事沒那麼有吸引力。』

Bond的目光從他的鞋尖滑到到他亂翹的頭髮，臉上緩慢展開的微笑告訴Q吸引力的有無是各花入各眼，而Q顯然在Bond眼中。(appeal was in the eye of the beholder, and Bond found what he was beholding quite nice.)

『這裡怎麼樣，』Q說，滑進Bond身前，看著Bond睜大了眼然後瞇起眼看著Q跳到自己的桌子上，和坐在他椅子上的Bond只相隔了幾吋。『我想這樣應該就行了。』

『暫時。』Bond說，把椅子往Q滑近了一吋，讓他的膝蓋靠著Q懸在空中的腳，然後開動。

Q同樣地跟進，埋首泰式咖哩和米飯以期讓自己分心不去注意Bond貼著他的雙膝的溫度，令人安心、沒有多做要求卻不容否認的存在。

令人意外並不尷尬的幾分鐘沉默之後——那些食物真的很棒——Bond開了口。『我今天和Moneypenny一起吃了午餐，在我公寓附近的加勒比菜餐廳。』他說，『她請的，因為我這個禮拜在射擊場打敗了她的分數。』他得意地補充。

在因為射中Bond而被從外勤換下之後，Moneypenny獨自在射擊場花了很多時間，而這反應在她的槍法上。現在Bond讓她不再獨自在射擊場開槍，但Q仍然對於Moneypenny會一直維持被打敗的狀態不以為然。『別太安心了，你很快就會再請她吃午餐。』

『不這樣的話，就不是良性競爭了。』Bond從容地說。

『你喜歡競爭？』Q挑起眉毛問。

『我喜歡聰明人。』Bond說，意味深長地對著Q笑，『競爭只是錦上添花。』

嗯，如果Q需要什麼來提醒自己Bond可能是在利用他的聰明才智，這就是了。

然後Bond哀怨地補充，『當然，所有的競爭都發生在Ponsonby放我出辦公室之後。她真的對文書作業緊追不放，你知道的。』也許Bond是有意為之，軍情六處最資深的雙零特工被一個雙零特工秘書長長名單上排在最尾的年輕女人恐嚇的有趣畫面讓Q陰暗的想法暫時消退了。

『管你們管得很嚴，是吧？』Q壞笑著問。

『她很努力。』Bond說，『而且她的努力和之前派給我們的那個完全不是同個等級。008不得不用假單來代替將近兩週的繁忙工作。』(008 had him accepting sicknotes in place of the usual busy work in less than two weeks.)

Q嘆了口氣。『008當然這樣做了。』就算008沒照規矩來，Ponsonby也用了半正式的方式。其他的雙零特工們大概連留個字條都懶得費力。

『總之，』Bond說，『Ponsonby和Moneypenny，然後是你，這就是我的一天——整體來說相當好，而且最好的留在壓軸。你怎麼樣，除了003？』

『你們其中之一沒死的話向來都很令人高興。』Q挖苦地說，承認了003先前的千鈞一髮，『除此之外，我們原型機的進度滿不錯的——Kann的攀登腰帶今天出問題了，但在這裡出問題總比到外勤的時候才出問題好。噢，還有005回來報到了，她沒被要求弄炸的東西一個也沒炸。各方面來說算是還不錯的一天，而且現在還更好了。』他低頭對Bond微笑。

『你知道嗎，我想如果我們努力一下，可以讓「還不錯」變成「非常棒」。』Bond養起頭熱切地看著他，貼著Q雙腳的膝蓋很溫暖，目光彷彿撫摸地流連。『你覺得呢？』

Q嚥了一下。顯然「餐後甜點」確實會是他之前想的那個意思。那好。『我也許有幾個點子。』他說。

 

***

 

當晚更晚的時候，Q收到了第三封以「訂位紀錄」為標題的信。這封是新的OpenTable訂位，同樣是在 _La Conche_ ，但挪到了下個月。

下個月？

這麼說來Bond有更長遠的計畫。這不只跟Bond在大部分出任務時做的一樣，僅僅是吃飯上床做完就閃，帶著老二進去然後帶著任何他要的情報或目標離開。不，Bond在「培養」他，為了還沒有到來的某一天而累積信用，出於某個只有他自己知道的理由。而Q會放任他這樣做。

Q低吼一聲，吵醒了蜷在Q身邊自己的枕頭上的Beethoven，她睜開了一隻眼睛然後又繼續陷入沉睡，彷彿在說 _某隻_ 貓咪需要睡美容覺。而躺在Q肚子上的Mephistopheles張開了腳趾，開始發出呼嚕呼嚕的聲音。

Q 搔搔Mephistopheles的耳後，盯著那封電子郵件，咬住自己臉頰內側，感覺嘴裡像是被勾住的刺痛。他猶豫不決了一下，寄出了一封有同樣標題的電子郵件。

 

_時間：雙零特工辦公室確實空著的任何時候  
_

_日期：9月30日  
_

_地點：你辦公室的桌子  
_

_活動：晚餐和甜點  
_

_怎麼樣？_

 

畢竟，有這麼一條規定是Q不能試著像Bond勾他一樣勾Bond嗎？

（不可能。這是不可能的。但Q每天都在不可能的邊緣遊走——作為一個發明家就是這樣——而即使他永遠都不會成功，也許嘗試時得到的興奮感可以彌補失敗的痛苦。）

 

 

\----

 

*1) OpenTable：餐廳訂位app，真實存在

*2) n00b：這個詞我查的結果是用來指遊戲裡很菜又很弱(而且不知道在幹麻)的新手，但我覺得這裡翻出來好像有點奇怪，所以維持原樣

*3) YMCA：基督教青年會Young Men’s Christian Association，是基督教非政府性質的國際性社會服務團體（號稱是非傳教性質的組織，但就我個人接觸基督教的經驗我對這部份持保留態度），有他們自己的主題曲就叫「YMCA」，會用來帶團康活動，副歌的部份會重複的用手比出YMCA四個字母，Q就是讓003跳這段

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 008假單那個部分我覺得有點奇怪  ^^” 如果有更好的翻譯請告訴我~
> 
> 有任何意見或發現我有翻錯的地方都請不要客氣地告訴我～ ^^


	4. Blogging 寫部落格

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond培養了一個新嗜好。

『早安，美貌的天才(gorgeous genius)，』Bond對著他的新麥克風說。如果他要再給他的app加更多的語音檔，也許他也該聽起來順耳。『我今天早上想到你──我醒來的時候感覺像是無比盡興地做過了(well-fucked)，盡興得讓我覺得......詩興大發，』他說，用他最清晰的聲音繼續錄音， 

 

“There once was a boffin named Q 從前有個研究宅(boffin *1)叫Q， 

Who wanted for something to do. 想找點事來做。 

I said, ‘I volunteer, 我說，「我自願， 

Though there's no bed in here,  雖然這裡沒有床， 

There's a desk and I think it will do.’ 但有張桌子，我想行得通。」

 

有點不符合現實(*2)──回想起來，你才是清空桌面的那個──但那就是詩意執照(poetic license)的意義，不是嗎？ 

他存了檔，把整段檔案倒帶重播，決定這段可以傳出去了。如果Bond在公開場合傳煽情的語音訊息給他，Q可能在眨眼之間就會按下「解除安裝」，所以Bond確認了Q已經回到他的公寓之後才送出最新的app更新。 

他開始對於自己的手機科技招式感覺得心應手了。現在只看Q會不會開始覺得Bond讓他感到安心自在。 

Bond再次提醒自己不要躁進。沒錯，他確實很有可能下一趟任務就送命，和Q什麼邁向柴米油鹽或同床共枕的進展都沒有就死了，但就算他像公牛對著紅布猛衝一般地試著強迫Q跟他牽手或進入坐在一起吃早餐的階段也改變不了什麼。 

畢竟，也許甚至連牽手或坐在一起吃早餐都不會有。他們也許都會清醒過來，停止和對方見面。Bond也許會發現Q有個（藏得很好但）讓一切變得不可能的致命缺陷，Q也許會告訴Bond他那幾個不健康習慣的任何其中之一足以讓人打退堂鼓。他們之間強烈得荒唐的化學反應、互相的尊重、忠貞不二、和（Bond希望有的）對彼此緩慢滋長的關心也許並不足夠。 

但Bond想要更多，而離強制退休只剩下一年，他已經準備好讓自己去擁有這些。 

Bond思索著自己的策略。App是個好的開始──有很多還沒被利用的潛能──但該是進行下一步的時候了。 

遊戲(Video games)呢？也許。Bond把買一台任天堂或其他什麼遊戲機放到待辦事項清單上──誰知道，也許會很有意思。但不論誰都能買一台遊戲機。 

如果他能寫一個遊戲，就像他做了那個app一樣，肯定會令人印象深刻。比如「特工和軍需官」之類的，玩家（Q）可以指揮特工進行不同的情報活動。Bond甚至可以設定找回設備會得到額外加分，而且故意讓在某道關卡讓設備就是拿不回來。 

......好吧，如果他不是對如何製作遊戲一竅不通的話，他是可以這麼做。Fuck。遊戲必須從長計議，也許可以當作某種週年紀念日禮物。 

還有什麼？某種設備？替代所有他撞爛了的車子的一台原型車？但Q是機械天才，而且即使只是原型車，打造一台車子畢竟不同於擺弄JAVA，他幾年前在一個手機賭博公司臥底時學了這個程式語言。 

那個app可以成功是因為它很簡單，但如果這些其他玩意的結果看起來都像小學生的通心粉美勞作品？ 

不，他需要另一種不同的科技。某個他能規律地更新的，讓Q知道Bond可以信賴，而不是像app一樣他有心情時才更新。某種Q極為熟悉的形式，表示Bond對Q的專長領域也不是完全陌生。某種對他來說也可供實驗的方式，因為天知道如果不能的話他很快就會覺得無聊了。

而且最重要的，必須可行。某種相對來說快速的方法。 

喔天。他知道他該做什麼了。 

Bond在他的蒐尋欄裡輸入「如何建立一個部落格」，查詢了相關的WikiHow頁面。 

那麼，Blogspot，Tumblr，還是Wordpress？

 

***

 

工作之外Bond有三個嗜好：時尚，美食和車。（還有高爾夫，但連他自己都不會想看一頁又一頁的高爾夫球部落格。）他建立了三個大分類，打算在寫的過程中找出自己最想發文的主題。然後他盯著自己首篇「發文」一片空白的頁面。 

好吧。寫部落格。任務後的報告都寫過幾百份了，他當然可以寫出一篇不錯的小短文，帶著照片的，詳細地敘述他對於Tom Form最新一季作品的感想。他把手指放在鍵盤上。 

...Fuck，寫作真是有點難，不是嗎？ 

好吧。第一句是最難的： _Tom Ford的2017春夏男裝系列一如往年的優秀_ **......** Bond停了手。他已經覺得無聊了。 

 _Tom Fond的2017春夏男裝系列他媽的令人驚豔。_  

好一點了。而且他從來不被允許在正式的外勤報告裡寫「他媽的」。Bond微笑起來，也許他可以習慣這個。 

兩個小時後，當他的肚子開始叫的時候，Bond從自己的電腦螢幕前抬起頭；當被困在一張桌子前面的坐立不安和不適感消退之後，他幾乎沒有注意到時間的流逝。在放大最喜歡的西裝的照片、搜尋想用的確切辭彙並讓自己的思緒稍微飄遠到他和Tom Ford設計師西裝一路走來的個人歷史......這麼寫著寫著，他不知不覺地開始樂在其中了。 

Bond帶著滿足感按下「發表」。會真的有人看嗎？也許不會──天，Bond幾乎希望不會有人看，幾乎就跟他希望某個人會看一樣希望。 

但總之，文章就在那裡了。他寫了點什麼。明天他要寫一篇關於食物的，之後再寫一篇關於車子的，然後就算是開始上軌道了。 

James Bond，手握寫部落格的執照(license to blog)。 

現在他唯一要做的就是累積到數量上看起來不會太慘澹的文章，包含Q感興趣的某些要命的時尚品牌，然後鼓起勇氣不再對Q用匿名。 

也許他可以在幾個月裡達成這個目標。(也許永遠都做不到。)(不，他會做到的。也許吧。)

為了轉移某天Q可能會對foodfashionfuckingviehcles.tumblr.com發表看法的壓力，Bond打開了他的錄音程式錄了另一段。如果他累積一些先預錄好了的，他可以設定在出任務的時候一天傳一次。

『晚安，戴眼鏡的美人（bespectacled beauty），』他說，『今天這裡天氣很好，我在想關於西裝的事。我得到第一套西裝的時候十歲，那是我的父母第一次允許我跟他們一起參加一個正式的派對，而不是跟Kincade待在一起。我很討厭被量身，當然，脖子上打得緊緊的領帶也很討厭，但可以偷走所有最好的開胃菜就很不錯。』 

Bond停下來讓他自認的第一套真正西裝的記憶奔流而過──那套Vesper給他的西裝，他穿著輸了、贏了、和人調情的那套西裝，而那套西裝在他被折磨前被從他身上割碎。然後他吸了一口氣繼續下去，『你什麼時候得到你第一套真正的西裝？還是也許這件事情還沒發生？』他戲弄地說。 

事實上，他願意為了看Q穿正式的晚宴西裝(tuxedo*3)付出很高的代價。也許略做遊說——也許Q完全不怎麼需要被遊說。畢竟再幾個星期就是軍情六處的年度官方交流會(schmooze fest)，而Bond剛好知道他和Q都必須出席。如果Q不是已經打算穿晚宴西裝(blacktie)，說服他肯定也不會太難。  

問題是，Q會選擇傳統西裝？現代款式？黑色？白色？Bond看過Q的nerd式時尚的西裝，當然，但晚宴西裝就訂製服而言是完全不同的兩回事。 

...也許接下來他可以寫幾篇關於晚宴西裝的。

 

*** 

 

在邊喝酒邊認真地研究了一晚之後，Bond發現關於食譜的部落格文章，他痛恨其中的大概百分之七十。 

到底誰會想看三頁關於某人前往農夫市集的旅途的廢話然後才得到食譜？他媽的為什麼會有人把自家小鬼滿臉抹滿糖霜的照片拿來為他們的蛋糕做背書，弄得好像一個兩歲的小孩能分得出來摻了棕櫚油的ASDA杯子蛋糕和用見鬼的牛奶做的奶油做出來的杯子蛋糕有什麼不一樣？還有那個把野外獵野豬之旅描述到最細節的細節，然後把他們辛苦得到的豬肉的實際料理過程概括成該死地籠統的一段的迷彩服蠢蛋是誰？他希望這些人都得旋毛蟲病。 

Bond沒有認為自己是料理專家，他把這留給那些米其林星級餐廳的大師。然而，就他自己而言還算過得去。而且他絕對可以比至少一半假裝是美食家的煩人精們更清楚地寫出一篇評論。 

他的第一篇是 _如何做炒蛋_ ，主要是因為他剛好想吃炒蛋來當晚餐。他在文裡放進了每一個步驟的照片，這是他在某些沒那麼糟糕的烹飪部落格裡發現很有用的部份，而且確認加上了一些有幫助的建議例如「你會想把火轉大。不要把火轉大，這些蛋值得等待」和「把你的蔥切細──沒有什麼比大段的蔥像鵝卵石一樣卡在絲滑細緻的蛋裡更糟的了。」

相當不錯的第一篇！簡單的說明，清晰的照片，多虧他那支Q支部出品手機裡的高科技相機。當然沒有那些煩人的胡扯。 

Bond這晚的炒蛋是佐以成就感作為調味的。 

問題是，炒蛋不怎麼適合攜帶。Q來訪的時候他可以做給Q吃，但想像了一下Q用辦公室微波爐重新熱過後的炒蛋他都要顫抖了。而既然他要開個料理部落格，難道他不該滿足一下傳統的追求儀式，送給Q一些自家手製的糕點？沒錯他確實就該這麼做。但他可以做什麼── 

當然了。Q可以說在他們相識的時候就告訴過他自己最喜歡口味的其中之一。有伯爵茶的...... 

一段來自Bond孩童時期的記憶從深處浮現：乾燥茶葉的香氣，母親的手在他肩膀上的重量，在他費力地喘著氣、確定在把糖和奶油好好地打發前手臂就會從手肘上脫落時，她說著「繼續打，親愛的！」時聲音中的笑意。 

（奶油和糖有可能被打發得過頭嗎？回想起來，不管他一開始做餅乾時多麼精力充沛，把奶油和糖打發的過程似乎總是長得足以讓他感到疲憊這部分讓Bond覺得有點可疑......）

他上網確認了一下食譜，幸運地，那份食譜並不是他媽媽獨門一家。唯一的問題是Bond幾乎沒有奶油了，沒有任何麵粉，而且肯定完全沒有任何要命的茶。除此之外，現在已經晚上九點，所有的超市都已經關了。 

所有的超市，除了兩家，而Bond肯定不會冒險前往Old Kent路上Walton的那棟龐然大物。那就是Sainsbury’s了，而且他現在就得出門，因為Sainsbury’s晚上十點關門。 

他 _可以_ 等到明天早上，但這樣他就會一直意識到自己就這麼上床睡覺，而不是像個男人一樣地冒險踏進附近營業到午夜的巨大超市。除此之外，明天是星期一，而他相信Q會樂意在他開始一週的工作時有一點甜蜜的打擾。 

好。該做的事情有：

 

  1. 購買正確的材料，包含奶油、糖、還有Q熱愛（而Bond極度討厭）的伯爵

  2. 試著烘焙

  3. 總之想辦法做出帶著茶味的大師之作，或是至少做出還能歸類在「好吃」的成品。




 

並不是他進行過的最輕鬆的任務，但Bond不是面對困難會退縮的人。他啜了一口液體的勇氣，抓起Jag的鑰匙──有點沒特色的、他最新租的車──然後下了樓。

 

***

 

『當然已經關門了，Sainsbury’s星期天只開到五點！』Moneypenny說。 

『說得好像每個人都知道。』Bond乾巴巴地說。 

『每個不會早早下班去買他們週日烤肉的人都知道，』眼睛裡閃動著愉悅，Moneypenny已經猜出他僅剩的選擇，『所以你最後去哪了？不會是......』 

『對，』Bond嚴肅地說，『ASDA。』他抖了一下。Walmart集團的髒爪子也許伸進了英格蘭的食品零售市場，但這並不代表Bond必須比喜歡他們偷工減料的烘焙產品和特意迂迴的店舖佈局更喜歡這個事實。為什麼奶油和糖會在那個巨大倉庫的兩頭遙遙相望？ 

『看看你，像一般人一樣出門去買東西了，』Moneypenny微笑起來。『來吧，我們看看你努力的成果。』她指指Bond放在桌上的黑色小盒子。那個盒子是Q先前給他的，Bond把放槍和無線電的泡沫襯墊拿掉了，鋪上了紙巾，作為一個餅乾盒還挺像模像樣。 

『妳得老實說，』Bond說。他打開盒子的拿了兩塊像金幣似的餅乾給她，茶葉的香氣飄盪在空氣中。 

Moneypenny對他眨眨眼。『別擔心──如果你的作品很糟糕，我不會讓你拿去迫害任何人的。』 

除了她的陪伴令人愉快，這就是Bond一進辦公室就來拜訪她的原因；Bond本身很討厭茶，因此難以分辨餅乾到底好不好吃。質地感覺是沒錯，看起來也沒烤焦，但...... 

『嗯嗯嗯，超難吃，』Moneypenny宣布，把餅乾咕嚕一聲嚥下去然後把第二塊塞進嘴裡，眼睛閃亮亮地伸手去拿那個盒子，『拿過來吧，Q絕對不會喜歡的......』 

『哦，那我也不能迫害你，不是嗎？』Bond得意地笑著把餅乾盒拖走讓她拿不到，『而且誰說是跟Q有關？』 

『你還有跟哪個也喜歡伯爵茶的研究宅約會嗎？』她問。 

Bond瞟了她一眼，但心裡暗暗高興。『 _如果_ 我在跟一個剛好喜歡伯爵茶的研究宅約會，那我會說目前沒什麼進展。還沒有。』他說。 

『但是？』Moneypenny問，往前傾身。 

『但是，』Bond說，讓笑容在臉上展開，『我也會說，我想可能會有不錯的發展。』 

『我打賭Q吃過之後也會這樣想，』Moneypenny說，『你知道，我之前不認為你身上還有居家的骨頭(domestic bone，意指沒想到Bond還有點賢慧的細胞)。』

『這個嘛，老狗知道老骨頭埋在哪裡，而我想辦法去挖了一根居家的骨頭。』Bond說，『妳呢？有任何新對象嗎，自從......』Bond非常清楚地知道先前那個蠢蛋的名字──在Moneypenny甩了他之後那個傢伙帶著他的廁所用捲筒衛生紙、電池和充電線匆匆離開──但Bond沒打算藉此汙染Moneypenny的呼吸空間。 

令他意外地，Moneypenny微笑起來，而且甚至──沒錯，她臉上的是淡淡的紅暈！

『這有點傻，』Moneypenny說，斜了他一眼，『但看來我有個秘密的仰慕者。而且不是亂插手他不該介入的外勤行動時需要資訊的那個傢伙！』

『我是公開地仰慕妳，』Bond抗議，『除了妳的槍法。至於介入嘛──有時候畢竟身不由己，不是嗎？』 

『怎麼，像是去挖老骨頭？』Moneypenny戲弄地說。 

『那可是非常可靠的老骨頭。』Bond凜然地說，『總之，對方寄了什麼給妳？』 

Moneypenny從她的桌子裡拿出一個光滑的胡桃木盒子。『是火漆蠟封工具組。』她說，而盒子裡的確實是：厚重而昂貴的羊皮紙，裝在小玻璃瓶裡的紅色蠟粒，銅製的融蠟勺，還有，當然，帶著打磨得光亮的木質手柄和閃亮亮銅鑄章頭的蠟封印章。 

『有任何字條嗎？』Bond問。 

『當然有，』Moneypenny對著他展示了一張相同的羊皮紙，上面黃色的蠟封印章是獾的圖案；雖然蠟封已經開過了，她並沒有透露內容。 

『浪漫的獾，』Bond思索著，『哼嗯。妳的章是什麼圖案？』他看著整個工具組，盒裡蠟封印章的印面貼著盒子。 

『也許我可以給你留個字條，你就會知道了。』Moneypenny臉上帶著神秘的笑容，『去吧，去展示展示你的餅乾。』 

『午餐之後，』Bond說，『別先透口風給Q！』

 

*** 

 

雖然餅乾從盒子裡嘲笑他，在與Moneypenny聊過之後，Bond把他的上半天用在記憶雙零特工們桌上沒完沒了的間諜活動新資料和圖表，那些他必須烙進自己的腦袋裡的有時後派得上用場但有時候過時的情報，因為如果，萬一，假如就用上了呢？

你永遠不會知道哪些內容攸關生死，哪種走私毒品的方式或地下世界的刺青剛好重要得該知道。(就像那次的澳門販奴──他一瞬間想起Severine帶著深色眼線的雙眼，然後把這段回憶甩開)

十一點整，Bond把自己被預期的量的文件──也就是並不多，畢竟他向來小心地讓自己不要太擅長處理這些東西──丟進他「送出」的盤子裡給飽受折磨的雙零特工秘書Loelia Ponsonby。

Pondonby是個從來不會連續兩天擦同樣顏色的指甲油的豐滿女人，如果雙零特工的其中哪個沒有至少把一點 _什麼東西_ 歸檔就試圖離開，她絕對會讓你聽到她清喉嚨的聲音，或不客氣地挑起一對眉毛。除了這個沒有談判空間的底限，Bond很清楚在他們過了不順遂的一天時，她為他們保留了短得不可置信的簡報清單(she kept a list of incredibly short briefs in reserve for them)，而且她不只一次時機恰好地提醒Bond某個寶貴的八卦，讓他得以避免無禮地不慎失言。她也已經撐了八個月，比以前的所有紀錄都長三個月。

雙零特工秘書這個職位通常都有點大好或大壞的傾向，快速地通往升職或辭職。Ponsonby是走在升職的那一邊。尤其，她正在受訓準備接受密碼演算法測驗，而既然Bond的原始文件會交由她來數位化，他經常把自己的文件用密碼寫給她。

在Bond的文件甚至有時間好好降落在「送出」的文件盒裡之前，Ponsonby把文件抽走收進資料夾裡。她會盡責地把Bond處理完的檔案從「待閱」的單子上劃掉，然後那些檔案會從他的情資文件庫裡消失，換成別的東西。

如果讓Bond放任自己，他可能會變得跟勤奮好學得過頭的008一樣，像西西佛斯(Sisyphus*)被淹沒在永無止盡的成串資料裡。 

(譯按：Sisyphus是希臘神話中一個被懲罰的人，他受罰的方式是把一塊大石頭推到山頂，在他快要抵達山頂時巨石又會滾落回山下，他就這樣一直永無止盡地重複推石頭)

所以取而代之地Bond在花時間之後溜掉，有時候去做體能訓練，通常是他當下喜歡的不管什麼鬼。他這個下午是完全空出來的──如果Q邀請他的話就去找Q，或者試著烤點別的東西，或是如果，最糟的情況，Q覺得那些餅乾非常糟糕，導致他認為Bond其實是想要給他下毒，他就用昂貴的蘇格蘭威士忌把自己的哀傷都溺死。

也許他應該讓Ponsonby試一塊餅乾，以防萬一。

Ponsonby午夜藍的指甲劃過Bond檔案夾的邊緣，藍色的指甲油上她畫了金色的橫線-點-點-點——摩斯電碼的B，A到J的其他字母在其餘的手指上。『有新的東西給我嗎？』她問Bond。

『有是有，但會讓你生氣。』Bond老實地說。他才給了她一份二分密碼，這東西純靠人工破解向來相當棘手，但Ponsonby同意採用「老派作風」來處理，而且Bond會知道她有沒有用模擬退火演算法來協助。

『你，惹人生氣？』Ponsonby扯扯嘴角，『嚇死我了。你今天下午要去惹誰生氣？』

Bond打開他的餅乾盒子，拿了一塊給她。『試一塊。』

Ponsonby小心地咬了她的餅乾一口。『嗯！這個好吃。是不是加了什麼茶？』

『伯爵茶，』Bond愉快地說，『看來也許惹人生氣不在我今天的行程上。』

 

***

 

餅乾引起的反應相當不錯。當Bond在關好了的辦公室門後呈上餅乾，Q驚訝得張開了嘴，然後瞇細了眼看著Bond，願神保佑他疑神疑鬼的小靈魂。但那雙帶著戒心的綠眼睛在咬下第一口伯爵茶餅乾時一下子闔起來了，Q因為愉快而低哼，吞嚥，然後──最好的是這部分──又拿了另一塊。

『你做的？』Q問。

『對。』Bond說，表面上一片雲淡風輕，『做了點東西，覺得拿你來當小白鼠大概不錯。』

『還真是不太差。』Q說，顯然試圖讓自己聽起來像 Bond一樣漫不經心但壓不住彎起的嘴角。他正緊抓著Bond臨時徵用的餅乾盒，像是防著Bond把它拿走。也許他都沒意識到自己在這麼做。

Bond感覺手指刺痛起來、胸口一緊，但他相當確定那只是一陣湧上的情緒，並不是心臟病發。

他做了點東西，而且Q喜歡。那只是──只是他媽的餅乾，不是一道米其林星級餐點或任何其它東西。

但那是他做的。他弄到了奶油和糖，然後混合茶葉、麵粉和鹽。他把麵團捲成長圓條然後放在冰箱裡等它變得冰涼。他仔細地從麵團上均勻地切下一塊塊餅乾，仔細地讓每一塊大小均勻，因為他知道Q崇尚精確，也因為他希望這些餅乾賞心悅目。他甚至像某個烹飪比賽的參賽者一樣焦慮地往烤箱裡窺探，想把餅乾烤得恰到好處。

而且Q喜歡。

事實上，Q正在說著以「今晚來我家」作為結尾的什麼。

Bond模糊地意識到在Q的句子裡有某種「吃」的言外之意，但他不需要想出什麼風趣的回應，因為Q已經把他拉進一個吻。

                                                                           

 

 

\--

炒蛋和餅乾的食譜：http://beaubete.tumblr.com/post/159459372252/the-only-acceptable-use-for-choppedpowdered-tea

原本是由@beaubete發表在MI6 Cafe食譜交換活動的文（但本身就是一篇有劇情的文，不是只有食譜），餅乾部份被作者用在這篇文裡面 

這邊Bond做的伯爵茶餅乾是shortbread，口感比較鬆軟加了很多奶油和糖（而且熱量爆炸）的那種，但中文應該都叫做餅乾

\-- 

*1) Boffin：這個詞用來指只對科學或研究感興趣、其餘萬事不關心的科學家/技術人員，單純翻科學家/技術人員沒辦法表現出那種沉迷感，故翻研究宅

*2) 原文是revisionism修正主義，意思是試著改變對於事實發生原因和某事件重要性的既存信念，就我自己的理解有點類似(為了達到某個目的而)重新或以另一個角度解釋既存事實，比如一段歷史各自表述這樣，因為直接翻出修正主義大概不是每個人都能懂，所以改採用最接近的白話

 *3) 晚宴西裝 Tuxedo/Tux：Tuxedo是出席正式的派對或婚禮、走紅毯之類「半正式場合」的服裝，中文有的翻作燕尾服，但這是錯的，因為Tuxedo的下襬和普通西裝一樣只到屁股，並沒有尾巴。Tuxedo和一般西裝最好分辨的差異是Tuxedo的領片是緞面或絲質的，口袋和褲子側邊也有緞面或絲質的滾邊，並搭配黑領結(所以tuxedo也被稱作black tie)，Black Tie也是可以穿白色的外套，但就我查到的資料，白色外套近年來比較不流行XDD 換句話說就是老派路線.......

 


End file.
